1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module support for a modular system, an energy storage module for a modular system, and a modular system.
2. Description of the Background Art
High-performance energy storage devices such as, for example, Li-ion or NiMH accumulators or supercaps are used in modern HEV/EV vehicles. Heating occurs in these during rapid charging and discharging due to resistances within and outside the cells. Temperatures above 50° C. damage the energy storage devices permanently. To assure the function of the energy storage devices, they must be cooled. To this end, the energy storage devices are brought into thermal contact with a plate through which a cooling medium or coolant flows and are thus cooled.
During the cooling of the cells, it is important that all cells are cooled uniformly. With a nonuniform cooling of the cells, the cells age at a different rate, and this has a negative effect on the function and performance of the energy storage devices. Furthermore, the described energy storage devices are to be connected mechanically to the vehicle to assure a secure mounting and to prevent damage to the energy storage devices. In this case, both the forces to be applied and arising forces and accelerations must be absorbed and corresponding geometric tolerances of the energy storage devices must be bridged. The affected energy storage devices can be made in this case according to any design depending on the intended application.
The currently generally used cooling systems for the aforementioned accumulator systems usually comprise a structural form highly adapted to the particular application, which relates to the number of cells, energy content, and cooling. The cooling in particular in this case is made as a single plate or a plurality of plates through which a cooling medium or coolant flows and which generally serve the entire accumulator system.
The presentation “The Impact of Simulation Analysis on the Development of Battery Cooling Systems for Hybrid Vehicles” by Peter Pichler, Product Manager, Battery Systems, MAGNA STEYR Fahrzeugtechnik AG & Co. KG, at the AABC (Advanced Automotive Battery Conference) in 2008 describes a modular battery structure, in which the heat sink is already integrated into the modules, however. Only the connection of the individual cooling channels is shown in the final battery assembly.
U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 2008/0090137 A1 describes a modular structure for a battery in which the module has cells and cooling sheets. The finished battery is cooled with air.
The modules already contain the cooling channels or evaporator plate. When individual modules are replaced, in addition to the electrical and mechanical connections, the coolant connections as well between the individual modules must be separated. This increases the cost for the replacement of individual modules considerably and harbors the risk of leaks.
The state of the art is based very heavily on accumulator and cooling systems that are adapted to the particular application and whose development and production is very complicated and costly, inter alia, because of the thus far still relatively low quantities.